Forbidden Love
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: Yeah it's a cheesy title but i'm kind of mind boggled with titles...these are a collection of one shots of Jake and Rose...not really in a particular order. Just random moments in their lives.Hope you enjoy them!


**So this is the first of my collection of one-shots with Jake & Rose. This one is based off of 'Come In With the Rain' by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

It was a dark, stormy night in New York City and it wasn't doing anything whatsoever to brighten up Rose's mood. For days she had been sulking in her bedroom in what she thought was one of the most depressing phases of her life.

And it was all because of one person: Jake Long. Her and Jake had been going steady in their relationship and things were looking great until Jake's grandpa, Lao Shi, had told Rose to stop seeing him. It was the only way to protect Jake from the Huntslcan. Lao Shi had even thrown in the whole "If you really care about him", which annoyed Rose immensely.

Nevertheless, Rose knew what she had to do and it broke her heart to see the distraught look on Jake's face when she ended it. She had told him to trust her that this needed to happen and it was for the best.

Still, Rose couldn't keep her mind off him. She closed her eyes and began to think of all the wonderful times they had spent together until her heart started to ache for him. So she shook her mind away from it.

_I could go back to every laugh_

_But I don't wanna go there anymore_

Rose stood up and walked over to the window. She sighed as she looked down the flooded street. Spending so much time with Jake, she realized that she was able to picture a perfect path to his house in her head; she knew how easy it would be for her to go to him.

_And I know all the steps up to your door_

_But I don't wanna go there anymore_

Jake had approached her a day later asking why she had done what she did. If only she was able to tell him that it was his grandfather who had put her up to it. But Rose knew better than that. Despite her feelings for Jake, she could never damage the bond that he shared with his grandpa.

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky_

_Talk to the man with the reasons why_

_And let me know what you find_

After she had broken up with Jake, Rose had some terrible nightmares. Every one started out different, but they all ended the same way; Jake disappearing into darkness. She had thought that she was just acting crazy and paranoid, but even know, weeks later, they were still coming.

Even though she was asleep, Rose knew that she screamed his name. Opening her window, she thought that maybe, just maybe, Jake would somehow hear her tonight.

_I'll leave my window open_

'_Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name_

_But just know I'm right here hopin'_

_That you'll come in with the rain_

Rose missed Jake. She missed him so much that it hurt. She only wished that she could find some possible way to let him to know how she felt. She glanced over at the beautiful guitar nestled in the corner of her bedroom. Maybe…

_Oh stop it Rose. You know that won't work._ She said to herself angrily.

_I could stand up and sing you a song_

_But I don't wanna have to go that far_

Rose had come to know almost everything about Jake. He shared so much of his life with her. She had felt so blessed that he trusted her and wanted her to really know him.

And yet…he knew practically nothing about her, for frankly, she didn't even know much herself.

_And I, I've got you down_

_I know you by heart_

_And you don't even know where I start_

Rose leaned against the window frame. She felt a sudden wetness come to her eyes as she watched the falling rain.

This was all Lao Shi's fault. If he hadn't made her break up with Jake…

"Oh Jake…if you only knew," She whispered. If Lao Shi told Jake the truth, Rose knew that he would be at her house in an instant, even in this storm.

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears_

_Talk to the man who put you here_

_And don't wait for the sky to clear_

It rained for the next few nights and each night, after awakening from her nightmares, Rose would walk over to her open window and watch the rain, praying and hoping that Jake knew how much she missed him.

_I'll leave my window open_

'_Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name_

_Oh, just know I'm right here hopin'_

_That you'll come in with the rain_

She had seen him at school, being careful to not let him see her. Just to see how he was. Sometimes she even followed him to dragon training.

Half the time he looked happy, laughing with Trixie and Spud. But the other half of the time he looked just as miserable as she did.

Rose fought the urge to rush out to him but instead just sat and silently screamed his name.

_I've watched you so long_

_Screamed your name_

_I don't know what else I can say_

Rose was fed up with all of this depression crap. She felt like she was being played with. But by who, she didn't have a clue. She left the window sill, leaving it wide open even though water was seeping into her room, and tucked herself back into bed.

_But I'll leave my window open_

'_Cause I'm too tired at night for all of these games_

_Just know I'm right here hopin'_

_That you'll come in with the rain_

As sleep found her, Rose began to think again of precious memories with Jake, only to find herself fighting them.

_I could go back to every laugh_

_But I don't wanna go there anymore_

She listened to the sound of water dripping into her room, never giving up hope that Jake would come in with the rain.

**So what did you think? This wasn't my best one. But I will defiantly be posting more! Please R&R. let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
